yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
The YogCave
The Yogcave was the beloved home and main base of operations of Honeydew and Xephos, before its destruction in the Season 3 opening episode, Crash and Burn. History Even before it was destroyed, the Yogcave had gone through some tough moments in the series. It was the scene of direct attacks by Israphel on two different occasions, and suffered another sneaky attack by him when he rigged the back entrance with TNT. It has also been subjected to flooding, and Honeydew 'accidentally' burning most of the floor when trying to turn the heating on. Development The Yogcave was originally a natural cavern set beneath a cliff-face. After spending their first night in survival multiplayer cowering in a hastily constructed shack, Honeydew and Xephos begin hunting for coal which leads them to the site of the Yogcave. As the coal is mined and the cave dug out some more, the guys decide to move in because of the structures natural defenses-namely a load of stone and dirt protecting them on several sides. The first modification made to the natural cave is the addition of dirt walls and a dirt ceiling, to prevent hostile mobs from spawning and attacking them at night. Gradually the cave is improved until it begins to resemble a real building: it receives a wooden floor, doors on the front and back, and several windows. One of the first major exterior changes comes about when Xephos decides he wants to build a massive tower extending out of the mountainside. Renovation In Part 10: "Renovating" the Yogave, the endurance of the Yogcave is put to the test for the first and second times. The first test comes when Honeydew attempts to "put the heating on" for Xephos as the latter is arriving home from harvesting pork in the dark. The result of this act is a semi-wild fire breaking out and destroying approximately half the floor. It is at this time that the first modification made by Israphel is discovered as well, in the form of a shaft in the middle of the floor. Mere seconds after the fire is put out, another large chunk of the Yogcave is destroyed when Honeydew goes to check out the back door, falls onto a pressure pad, and sets off a lot of TNT, killing himself (again) in the process. The pressure pad can be spotted as early as episode 6 of season 1, set up so that it could only be stepped on if one exited through the door, so as to not be set off by wandering animals or monsters. Despite these setbacks, however, the Yogcave is restored and improved with a new wooden floor and a pool with a mossy cobblestone bridge where the back door used to be. The next major change comes when the guys decide they need to go mining, and dig parallel mineshafts down to bedrock going out the back of the Yogcave. The shafts eventually connect to a natural cavern which leads the duo to discover treasures such as obsidian, gold, redstone, and diamonds. Triumphant in their quest for valuable goodies, the two return to the surface and leave the cavern open for exploration later if they decide they need more. Not much changes about the Yogcave until the first video after the upgrade to Minecraft Beta when Xephos, while detailing all the things they can now do in Beta, mentions offhandedly that "there's a sign on the door which is incredibly creepy." The sign is in fact a note from none other than Israphel himself, telling the Yogscast "you should close the door." This is a reference to the fact that both men, particularly Xephos, have a terrible habit of leaving the doors open behind them and allowing things such as sheep, Creepers, and chickens to get inside their house. Other modifications courtesy of Israphel are discovered at this point, including a waterfall by the front door presumably designed to knock hostile mobs away, and another note on the back door which reads "No traps this time. Promise." The final major intentional change to the Yogcave comes when Xephos decides he wants to build stairs up the side of his tower to the top of the mountain. Having successfully built his set of "terrible switchback stairs" the two set to work installing upper floors and windows in the tower when they are again attacked by Israphel. As he runs away, our heroes give chase and end up not returning to the Yogcave until Season 3. The ruined Yogcave After being rescued from Survival Island by Old Peculier and Skylord Lysander, Xephos and Honeydew finally return to the Yogcave only to find it in ruins. Not only the Yogcave but the majority of the mountain from which it was built has been destroyed. The only remaining intact parts are half of the floor, a door, and the waterfall installed by Israphel. Part of Xephos' tower remains standing though it is so full of holes it no longer has a useful function. Category:Locations